


L'encre de te yeux

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic : Texte articulé autour de la chanson de Francis Cabrel "L'encre de tes yeux"<br/>1743… Athéna confie une dernière mission aux deux seuls survivants, Shion et Dohko. Ils l'accompliront sans faillir pendant 243 ans. Dohko a tenu un journal que Shiryu va découvrir et lire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'encre de te yeux

**Author's Note:**

> A aucun moment, les paroles de la chanson ne précisent s'il s'agit d'un homme parlant d'une femme ou d'un homme parlant d'un homme. C'est cette ambigüité qui m'a inspirée ce texte. Concernant la chronologie, c'est une pure invention de ma part. Surtout sur la fin car je voyais mal ces quatre batailles que nous connaissons si bien se dérouler sur une seule année.
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.

C’était un véritable déchirement. Shiryu avait l’impression que son esprit et son cœur étaient mis en lambeaux, déchiquetés par les griffes d’un animal sauvage nommé chagrin. Si profond, si terrible, si douloureux qu’il était persuadé sur l’instant, qu’il n’arriverait plus jamais à éprouver autre chose. Des larmes brulantes dévalèrent ses joues, ses poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles percèrent la peau jusqu’au sang. Derrière lui, les sanglots de Shunrei lui faisaient mal aussi.

Quelques jours après leur victoire sur Hadès et leur retour au Sanctuaire grâce à Athéna, les Chevaliers Divins avaient commencé à éprouver un malaise. Profond, impossible à ignorer. Tout en ce lieu leur rappelait trop cruellement ce qu’ils avaient perdu. Ceux qu’ils avaient perdus. Sans même se concerter, chacun partit de son côté.

Ikki regagna l’ile de la Reine Morte, là où il avait enterré Esméralda. Hyoga se réfugia au fin fond de la Sibérie et Shun s’installa sur l’ile d’Andromède. Et lui, il était retourné aux Cinq Pics, en Chine, auprès de cette cascade où il était devenu un Chevalier. Le Chevalier de Bronze du Dragon en suivant l’enseignement de son maitre, le Chevalier d’Or de la Balance, Dohko.

Assis devant la cascade à la place que son maitre avait si longtemps occupée, Shiryu se demandait ce qu’il faisait là. Il ne pouvait rester au Sanctuaire, mais la solitude du lieu lui pesait encore plus. Et la présence discrète de Shunrei n’y changeait absolument rien.

A la fin d’un repas passé encore sans échanger un mot avec la jeune femme, au moment où il allait gagner sa chambre, il avisa la porte de celle de Dohko. Jamais il n’y était entré. Il n’aurait jamais osé. Et là, pour la première fois, il sentit une force inconnue le pousser à poser la main sur la poignée. Il franchit le seuil, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il retourna chercher la lampe posée sur la table de la cuisine et revint.

La chambre était simple. Un lit, une chaise, un bureau, une armoire mais ce qui le surprit ce furent les dizaines, non ! les centaines de livres alignés sur les étagères qui couvraient la presque totalité des murs. Du sol au plafond. En s’approchant, Shiryu remarqua qu’il s’agissait de carnets. Sur la tranche de l’un d’eux il lut : année 1836. Pris d’une soudaine inspiration, il remonta l’étagère et là, il le trouva. Année 1743. La date de la précédente Guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Avec d’infinies précautions, le jeune homme ouvrit le carnet. L’écriture était fine et serrée mais parfaitement lisible. Il commença sa lecture.

_Juin 1743_

_Nous sommes les deux seuls survivants. A la fin de cette Guerre, Athéna nous confie une mission. La dernière. Celle que nous accomplirons jusqu’à notre mort. De toute évidence, nous ne nous reverrons plus. Jamais. Tu deviens le Grand Pope à qui incombe la tâche de reformer la Chevalerie de la Déesse pour protéger son Sanctuaire et moi, je pars pour la Chine afin de veiller sur son sceau, celui qui retient enfermées les cent-huit Etoiles Maléfiques des Spectres._

**_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux_ **

_J’ai décidé de tenir une sorte de journal. Je garde l’espoir qu’un jour tu puisses le lire. Que tu saches tout ce que je n’ai pas eu le temps de te dire. De toutes ces longues années d’entrainements qui ont fait de nous des hommes hors du commun, je garde des souvenirs merveilleux. Celui de notre première rencontre, de notre premier combat qui ne visait qu’à nous jauger l’un l’autre, notre première discussion à propos de notre mission envers Athéna, toutes ces premières fois qui resteront à jamais uniques par définition._

_Août 1743_

_Les premières fois. Quand je t’ai pris dans mes bras en traversant ton Temple. Un geste timide, hésitant, anxieux de ta réaction. Je me demande encore ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça. Quand, plus tard, tu m’as embrassé dans le mien certainement pour les mêmes raisons incompréhensibles que les miennes, quand, lors d’une de mes visites à Jamir, nous nous sommes aimés dans le secret de ta chambre, comprenant enfin ce qui nous unissait, ce qui nous liait depuis ce qu’il nous semblait la nuit des temps. As-tu jamais eu cette impression de connaitre quelqu’un depuis aussi longtemps que le monde est monde ?_

 

**_Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls_ **

**_Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux_ **

**_Même la morale parle pour eux_ **

_Novembre 1743_

_J’ai enfin terminé la petite maison où je vais habiter. C’est quand même plus confortable que la caverne que j’occupais jusqu’à présent. Je n’entends même plus le bruit de la cascade. Elle est pourtant puissante et son débit est incroyable. Au printemps prochain, j’essaierai de cultiver un petit potager. Crois-tu que nous aurions pu nous aimer et vivre notre histoire ? Ou bien sommes-nous fous d’espérer une telle chose ? La morale ne parle pas pour nous. Deux hommes qui s’aiment défient les lois de la Nature et de Dieu. Enfin, leur Dieu, pas les nôtres. Nous sommes bien peu nombreux face à eux pour faire entendre la voix de notre amour._

****

**_J'aimerais quand même te dire_ **

**_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_ **

**_Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._ **

_Je me demande souvent comment tu occupes tes journées. Penses-tu à moi ? Je me doute que tu dois avoir beaucoup à faire pour gérer le Sanctuaire, le reconstruire, trouver de nouveaux apprentis. Un jeune homme s’est présenté à moi il y a quelques jours. Il semble prometteur et j’ai commencé à le former. La couleur de ses cheveux me rappelle les tiens. Ils ne sont pas aussi longs, mais ils sont très fins. Il est tenace, il a de la volonté. Ce soir, en regardant le soleil se coucher, mes pensées s’envolent vers toi. Nous pourrions communiquer par télépathie, mais je crois que toi comme moi, avons compris qu’il ne valait mieux pas. La seule chose que je m’autorise à faire de temps à autre, c’est constater que ton cosmos est toujours là. Peut-être fais-tu la même chose… Je vais te confier un secret. A chaque fois que j’écris dans ce journal, je vois ton regard sur le papier et je trempe ma plume dans tes yeux pour continuer à écrire. Je sais que raconte parfois des choses sans intérêt, mais je continue parce que tes yeux me regardent et me sourient. Tout ce qu'il me reste de toi, ce sont mes souvenirs._

_Février 1744_

_Il fait un froid terrible. La neige ne cesse de tomber depuis plusieurs jours. Je suis quelqu’un de prudent et de pragmatique mais malgré les précautions que j’ai pu prendre pour que mon disciple et moi ne manquions ni de bois de chauffage, ni de nourriture, il va falloir que l’on commence à se rationner. Sinon, il faudra que nous tentions d’aller poser quelques collets. Mais je doute que nous attrapions quoi que ce soit. Les animaux sont intelligents. Eux aussi doivent se terrer à l’abri en attendant une accalmie._

_Avril 1744_

_Enfin le printemps commence à se faire sentir. Il pointe timidement le bout de son nez mais les bourgeons des plantes se gonflent de sève. Mon disciple a été imprudent. Il est parti relever les collets et il est tombé dans un ravin. Je viens de poser la dernière pierre sur sa tombe. La solitude me broie l’esprit et le cœur à nouveau. Sa présence me permettait de supporter ton absence, mais maintenant je ne fais que penser à toi._

****

**_Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes_ **

**_À trop vouloir te regarder,_ **

****_J'en oubliais les miennes_  
  


_Mai 1744_

_Mon potager commence à ressembler à quelque chose. Je vais peut-être pouvoir manger des légumes frais. Je reçois des lettres officielles du Sanctuaire. Je suppose que c’est l’un de tes secrétaires qui me les envoie pour me tenir informé de la situation. Après tout, je suis encore le Chevalier d’Or de la Balance. Celui qui peut armer les autres. Au cas où… J’aimerais tant recevoir un mot de toi, pas un roman, juste un "Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais bien."_

_Par moment, j’ai l’impression que je vais devenir fou. Je me sens si seul. Je suis presque jaloux de toi. Au moins tu es entouré de gens qui te servent, des apprentis qui s’entrainent, et de nouveaux Chevaliers alors que moi je n’ai que cette cascade comme seule et unique compagnie. Combien de temps vais-je tenir comme ça ? Il m’arrive de hurler ma détresse, ma solitude et mon cri se répercute contre les parois des Cinq Pics jusqu’à se perdre dans l’infinité du ciel._

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me lamente ainsi sur mon sort ? Nous sommes tous les deux enchainés à notre mission. J’ai failli oublier que nous portons chacun notre fardeau et seuls les Dieux savent combien il est lourd. Même entouré comme tu dois l’être, c’est un peu comme si tu étais dans une tour d’ivoire, une cage dorée. A trop penser à toi, à nous, j’en ai oublié les raisons de notre séparation. Pardonne-moi de me plaindre alors que ton sort n'est pas plus enviable que le mien._

****

**_On rêvait de Venise et de liberté_ **

**_J'aimerais quand même te dire_ **

**_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_ **

**_C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté._ **

_Juin 1744_

_En dégustant une tomate, j’en viens à penser à certaines de nos conversations. Nous espérions bien sûr que notre génération n’entrerait pas en guerre et on se disait que l’on pourrait voyager pour remplir nos missions confiées par le Grand Pope, mais en voyant que tous les Chevaliers d’Or étaient là, il ne fallait pas se faire d’illusion. Les dates correspondaient, la guerre serait pour nous. Alors avant d’y être plongé, on rêvait nos voyages, on rêvait nos vies. Et on arrivait à s’octroyer quelques heures tous les deux, à l’abri des regards pour nous aimer. Des instants volés au destin écrit dans étoiles, empreints d’interdits et de passion qui nous enchainaient un peu plus l’un à l’autre._

_Et ton sourire est toujours là, sur le papier, quand j’écris. Comme il est beau, lumineux comme le soleil, tendre comme tes caresses, chaud comme tes baisers. Ton sourire qui m’apporte tant de bonheur…_

 

Shiryu referma le carnet et essuya ses larmes. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé que son maitre et le Grand Pope avait vécu une telle histoire d’amour. Un amour qu’ils durent sacrifier pour une cause plus grande, pour un amour encore plus immense. Celui pour une Déesse. La force qu’il a dû leur falloir fait frémir le Dragon qui admira leur abnégation et leur courage. A aucun moment, ils n’avaient fléchi. Pas un instant ils ne semblaient avoir pensé se retrouver quelques heures et oublier leur mission. Jamais. Et non seulement ils ont renoncé l’un à l’autre, mais il fallut qu’ils s’affrontent à l'instant de leurs étranges retrouvailles. Chacun d’eux était prêt à tuer l’autre sans savoir au départ qu’ils œuvraient pour la même cause. Seules leurs méthodes différaient. Ils avaient souffert jusqu’au bout. Ils se seront aimer jusqu’à la fin. Shiryu s'était remis à pleurer à l’idée qu’un sentiment aussi fort et pur ait non seulement existé, mais qu'il ait été gâché. Il se demanda si lui aurait pu agir avec autant de détermination et de volonté.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il s’enferma dans la chambre et lut les petits carnets. Ce qu’il découvrit le surprit parfois, mais souvent, l’attrista au-delà des mots. La tristesse de Dohko, alors qu'il parlait des deux guerres mondiales, parmi d'autres conflits, transpirait dans ses mots. Il ne comprenait pas les hommes. Il ne les comprenait plus. Ils s'entretuaient, inconscients qu'une menace bien plus grande encore planait sur leur existence. Si jamais Athéna ne sortait pas victorieuse, si jamais un jour elle perdait une guerre…

_Septembre 1973_

_Je n’ose imaginer comme tu dois être heureux. Nous sommes tous heureux. Athéna est de retour parmi nous. Tous les Chevaliers ont senti sa présence. Heureux et malheureux. Parce que si elle est revenue, cela veut dire que dans quelques années, une nouvelle Guerre Sainte se déclenchera. De mon côté, j’ai senti un frémissement dans le sceau qui retient prisonnières les cent-huit Etoiles Maléfiques. Il doit commencer à perdre de sa force. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il encore ? J’ai envoyé un courrier dans ce sens au Sanctuaire. Un de tes secrétaires t’en a peut-être fait part. J’espère une réponse mais je sais parfaitement que tu ne l’écriras pas toi-même._

****

**_Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves_ **

**_Tu viendras toujours du côté Où le soleil se lève_ **

_Mai 1974_

_Assis devant la cascade, mon cri reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Ton cosmos s’est éteint. A tout jamais. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, des larmes s’en échappent. Mon cœur est broyé. Si j’avais toujours gardé l’espoir de te revoir un jour, lorsque nous aurions passé le flambeau à la génération suivante, il vient d’être anéanti. L’unique espoir qu’il me reste désormais, c’est Athéna… Les seuls endroits où je te vois en vie maintenant, ce sont mes souvenirs et mes rêves. Tu y es si beau, tellement passionné. Tant que je vivrai, tu vivras là, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme… Je vois toujours tes yeux et ton sourire si lumineux telle une aube nouvelle, là sur le papier quand j’écris. Dans ces carnets tu vis aussi…_

_Juillet 1974_

_Je ne reçois plus aucune lettre du Sanctuaire, je sens que quelque chose de grave s’est passé. Athéna n'y est plus, je n'y perçois plus sa présence… Elle est ailleurs, loin de la Grèce mais curieusement proche de la Chine. Je n'y comprends rien…_

 

Shiryu connaissait la suite. Pendant treize ans, le Sanctuaire devint un véritable enfer jusqu’à ce qu’en 1986, il y arrive avec ses compagnons. Et Athéna. Les batailles se sont enchainées. Les Douze Maisons, Asgard, le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et les Enfers. Il prit le dernier carnet.

_Mai 1989_

_Ce sont certainement les derniers mots que j’écris en plongeant ma plume dans ton regard sur le papier. Le sceau d’Athéna qui retenait les cent-huit Etoiles Maléfiques est sur le point de se rompre. J’ai rempli ma mission jusqu’au bout. Je lui ai tout sacrifié. Ma vie, la tienne la nôtre. Notre amour. J’ai moins pensé à toi pendant ces dernières années, il fallait que je veille sur le Sanctuaire pour limiter les dégâts de loin. Mais jamais je ne t’ai oublié. Comment l’aurais-je pu alors que tu m’observes toujours quand j’écris._

_J’attends que le sceau se brise et je partirai pour le Sanctuaire. Je pourrai me battre aux côtés des autres Chevaliers et les armer. Ces mots sont emplis de regrets. Ceux de n’avoir pas voulu céder à certaines de mes envies, de mes pulsions. Je maudis ce contrôle que j’ai eu sur mes désirs. Avec le recule, maintenant que je sais comment les choses se sont déroulées en deux-cent-quarante-trois ans, je me dis qu’on aurait pu se revoir. Quelques heures volées à presque deux siècle et demi n’auraient rien changé au destin qui s’accomplit désormais._

****

**_Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier_ **

**_J'aimerais quand même te dire_ **

**_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_ **

**_Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets._ **

_Le sceau est rompu. Shiryu est déjà au Sanctuaire avec ses compagnons malgré l'interdiction d'Athéna. Mon journal se termine sur ces mots. Je vais à mon tour partir._

_Si jamais un jour quelqu’un lit ces carnets, alors il saura combien je t’ai aimé et je sais que tu m’as aimé aussi fort. Il comprendra ce que nous avons sacrifié pour une Déesse. Heureusement que nous avons pu nous aimer et nos étreintes avaient toujours un parfum de trop peu malgré leur force et leur intensité. Combien de larmes bonheur avons-nous versé d’avoir éprouvé un plaisir aussi merveilleux ? Combien de larmes de douleur avons-nous versé de nous être séparés à chaque fois ?_

_Tu m’as inspiré chaque ligne de ce journal. Je te le dédie parce que je sais au fond de moi que j’y ai couché nos pensées respectives même si je l’ai fait avec mes propres mots. Nous l’avons écrit tous les deux._

_A toi qui liras cette histoire, qui que tu sois, tu sauras que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais séparer nos cœurs et nos âmes, nous Shion du Bélier et Dohko de la Balance. L’amour que nous portons à Athéna n’est rien en comparaison de celui que nous avons partagé pendant toutes ces années. Cela peut passer pour de la trahison, pourtant nous l’avons sacrifié sur l’autel d’une cause plus grande. Et notre plus cruel regret sera de ne jamais savoir si notre sacrifice en valait la peine._

_C’est ça avoir la foi._

_C’est ça aimer._

**_Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux_ **

**_Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls_ **

**_Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux_ **

****_Même la morale parle pour eux_  
  


Shiryu était vidé. Il ne savait plus ce qu’il éprouvait. Après avoir pris connaissance de cette histoire et sachant comment les choses s'étaient déroulées entre ces deux hommes dans le temple du Bélier lors de cette dernière Guerre Sainte, il ne savait plus s’il devait les admirer et les aimer encore plus fort ou bien s’il devait les prendre pour des fous. Ou des héros. Une telle dévotion était sublime. Avoir à ce point le devoir chevillé au corps jusqu’à faire abstraction de ses propres sentiments, les faire taire jour après jour pour qu’ils n’influent pas sur leur loyauté et leur fidélité envers la Déesse, c’était tout simplement extraordinaire.

Voici donc la dernière leçon d’un maitre pour son disciple.

 

Athéna lui a proposé le poste de Grand Pope. Il lui a demandé quelques jours pour réfléchir. Il pourrait accepter, son cœur est libre. Ou plutôt, brisé. Il se consacrerait exclusivement à son travail, sans aucune entrave de quelle que nature qu'elle soit. L’homme dont il était tombé amoureux n’était plus là. Parce qu’il avait protégé Athéna en donnant sa vie pour elle. D'une certaine manière, il a été aussi admirable que ses deux ainés. Il vivra désormais dans ses souvenirs. Rien n’empêchera le Dragon de remplir cette prestigieuse fonction l’esprit serein. La coutume voulait que cette charge revienne à un Chevalier d'Or, mais il n'y en a plus aucun. Quatorze hommes d'exception se sont sacrifiés. Non, plus que ça. Il ne faudrait pas oublier tous les autres Chevaliers d'Argent revenus aussi en tant que Spectres. Ni Orphée.

Ni Seiya…

****

**_J'aimerais quand même te dire_ **

**_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_ **

**_Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._ **

 

Lui aussi pourrait commencer un journal, c’est quelque chose qui pourra peut-être servir un jour à son successeur. A son tour, il trempera sa plume dans ses yeux et son sourire pour raconter leur histoire lui donnant ainsi un parfum d'éternité…

 

Fin.


End file.
